


Nobody compares to you

by Ongniel_sci



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: You discover that your husband dick was cheating on you so you leave him and just when you lose hope in all men you meet Hal
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Nobody compares to you

**Author's Note:**

> I like both dick and starfire but I thought of using characters I'm familiar with instead of OC.
> 
> The fic is focused on Hal, Barry and the reader.   
> Dick and Starfire are kinda the villians in the story so if it upsets you then please don't read 🙂

When you and dick used to date he was very kind and attentive. Dick was a good guy. He never hurt you, but now that you're married he's changed...  
He comes home late. He rarely talks to you. you two haven't had sex for a year.  
You always wondered if that's how married life is. plus your husband is a hero. He doesn't have much time to be with you. He needs to save the world. You understood that so you never complained about it.  
  
Until one day, dick came home at night majorly injured in his chest. There was a deep cut and he was bleeding. You took off his nightwing costume and put him in a pants and shirt in a hurry and called 911. Dick was saying that he was ok and didnt need to be hospitalized but you insisted. He was hurting so much.  
The ambulance came and took him. You rode and sat by his side. You held his hand **" hang in there it will be alright"**  
For the past year dick has been injured a lot but never this badly you thought as you looked at him. You wondered what villain he fought to be hurt this badly.  
The paramedics took dick inside on a stretcher. You walked behind them as you called Bruce. He has to know that dick is in the hospital.  
Bruce picked up the phone. He seemed shocked at the news. Wasn't he with dick today fighting? you wondered as you hung up.  
  
Bruce came running, looking for dick. You saw him and pointed at the room where dick is being treated.  
**" he's ok now. good thing he didn't lose a lot of blood"** you told Bruce  
Bruce sighed

  
Two policemen came **" mam can we talk to you for a second?"**  
You followed them to an empty room.  
**" how did your husband get these cuts?"**  
You were too worried to prepare an excuse  
**" mam?"**  
**" did he fight someone? It seems that he fought someone do you know who it is?"**  
**" no he was at home the whole time"** you finally spoke  
The two policemen stared at you  
**" he was at home when he got into a fight?"**  
**" no h-he hurt himself "**  
They looked at you frustrated by your answer  
**" did you two fight?"**  
**" no, no I didn't hurt him"**  
**" mam I need you to tell me the truth"** he paused **"Did you get a little violent when you fought? anyway We'll wait for you're husband to give us a statement afterwards"**  
  
**" fuck"** you shouted when you got out of the room.

Bruce was not in the hallway. You thought he might have gone home. You sat on the chair and covered your face with your hands waiting for this nightmare to be over.  
  
Bruce waited until dick was alone. He came and shut the door loudly behind him. Dick flinched.  
**" where were you tonight? You certainly weren't with us fighting the joker"**  
  
Dick looked down **" I was with starfire"**  
  
**"Fuck dick you're married..."**  
  
**" but I didn't do anything....we were talking and she got mad and hit me"**  
  
Bruce sighed **" Dick I'm tired of covering up for you, you should know better that marriages are not built on lies"**  
  
**" what if she gets hurt I can't tell her I was with starfire"**  
  
**" the truth might hurt her but a lie can never comfort her"** Bruce patted dick's back

  
  
Dick got discharged after talking to the police. He said he got attacked by a stranger who stole his wallet. and they believed him because dick was a detective in their station.  
  
You rode a taxi home with dick. you were silent the whole time looking through the window. when you arrived home. you took off your shoes and hung your coat.   
you were holding in your anger and rage at dick but you couldn't hold it in any longer so you exploded **" you know the police thought I hit you"** tears rolled down your eyes and you broke down.  
**" hey dont cry"** he hugged you  
He wiped your tears with his finger  
**"Em i'm really sorry you had to go through this because of me but actually ... I need to tell you something. about what happened tonight. the truth is I had a call on my phone and I thought it was work related but when I got there I realized starfire was the one who called me"**  
  
You sat on the couch facing dick as he continues  
**" she wanted us to go back but I told her I'm married now and she got hurt and started hitting me I swear it's just that..I didnt want to hurt you so I kept it to myself but I shouldn't you're my wife"**

he came closer to hug you but you pushed him away **" you're a fucking liar dick"** you started crying **" I'm sure you knew it was her and you wanted to be with her..... why did you marry me if you still like her? "** you covered your face as you cried  
  
**"I'm sorry I love you I really do she means nothing that's what I told her that's why she got mad"** he hugged you tightly and kissed your cheek.

 **"Do you trust me?"** He put his hand under your chin. You nodded. He carried you to your bed. **" i'm sorry for being busy i'll make it up to you"** dick kissed your lips  
As you both kissed you noticed some hickeys on his neck. You pushed him away with your hands. **" hey what's wrong with you?"** Dick shouted angrily  
**" you were cheating on me with starfire? Her kissing marks are all over you... is that why you never had sex with me?....because you were with her every night?"** Your tears rolled down **"fuck and I thought you were busy working.. you were with her"**  
**" no it's not like that let me explain"**  
You wiped your tears with your hands **" why did you marry me? Why did we even date if you were in love with her that much"**  
  
**" we broke up back then and I wanted her to feel jealous but I never meant to hurt you"** he said that while looking down  
  
You slapped him  
**" fuck you"** you cried as you stormed out

You walked out the house with no shoes. you just wanted to leave as fast as possible. you wanted to get out of that nightmare. you walked barefoot until you reached your sisters apartment it wasn't that far from where you lived.  
Your sister was shocked **" what happened?"** She looked concerned. you hugged her while you cried  
  
Your sister had a spare room so you stayed there.  
**"I'll pay the rent, too I will not stay for free"** you told your sister  
**" you dont have to. we're family"** your sister smiled  
**" I want to, please let me"** you held her hand

the next day 

You asked your sister to get you your clothes and stuff from your house. you gave her the keys.  
  
Your sister brought all your stuff when dick was at work at the station.   
  
**" so...are you getting a divorce?"** your sister put your bag on the bed  
**" I should... "** you sighed  
**" yea you deserve someone better than that jerk"**  
  
Suddenly you started crying **" I still can't believe that he did that to me"**  
  
Your sister hugged you  
  
  
The next day you decided to look for a job. You went to a convenience store that had a hiring sign. But the guy there looked at your ring and said they're fully staffed.  
  
  
You took off the ring and put it in your pocket. What's the use of it anyway. You've already broken up.  
  
  
You went to another convenience store and they hired you. You worked there for days. Until dick came to find you. **" honey I'm sorry"**  
**"What are you doing here?"** Your eyes widened  
**"I want us to be together"**  
**" so, what? things didnt work out with starfish and now you want me?...or do you want her to be jealous again?"**  
**" it's starfire and no I just realized that I love you"**  
**"Fuck off dick leave me alone"** you gave him your back as you put the cans in order  
Dick left  
you were wondering how dick knew you were here ......  
You decided to quit that job. you didn't want any unpleasant visits from dick anymore...  
  
  
There was a bar in the middle of the city that was looking for waitresses. The pay looks good but you need to wear the dress they provide you with which was really short.  
You sighed it's ok, it's not the worst thing that happened to you anyway. You started working there holding trays of beer and putting them on each table. You were worried that the men there would be rude but surprisingly they were all nice.  
  
Barry allen and Hal Jordan are regulars at that bar.  
  
**"Good thing our place is empty today"** Barry laughed  
  
**"Yea I didn't like seeing others sitting at our table"** Hal laughed  
  
They both sat facing each other  
  
**"Wait.. isn't she new? I've never seen her before"** Hal asked Barry  
  
**"Who?"** Barry turned around **" oh, her? Yea she seems new"** Barry thought that he saw you somewhere but he can't remember  
  
**"OH"** Barry hit the table with his hands **" I was just thinking she looked familiar and now I remember why....She's dick's wife"**  
  
**"Dick's wife?... Her?...No way..."**  
  
**"We've been to the wedding last year"**  
  
**"Really?"** Hal scratched his head **"fuck she's too pretty... dick's fucking lucky"**  
  
**"I think Bruce mentioned something about them they're not together anymore? I think I can't remember"**  
  
**"Then it's my lucky day"** Hal smirked  
  
**" fuck Hal don't get involved between them.They probably need time to patch things up and besides dick is a really good guy and you're just a flirt so leave the girl alone please"**  
  
**" Fine.. but I need to know why they're not together"**  
  
You felt really happy here in this bar. Your boss is very nice and understanding and the other waitresses were really funny. You felt like you belong. Even when you asked your boss to use a fake name instead of your real name he agreed.  
  
Two men just sat at the table by the door. One of them was looking at you and smiling. One was blond and the other had brown hair both were handsome.   
  
Your boss asked you to take their orders.  
**"These two men are our regulars"** the boss was happy  
  
You went to their table.  
  
**" Hello are you ready to order?"** You were holding a notepad and pen  
  
The two of them smiled at you **" aren't you dick's wife?"** The guy who was staring at you before asked  
  
You dropped your notepad and pen.  
You were shocked and in panic you don't want dick to find you here, too.  
  
**" please I beg you .. please dont tell him"** you almost cried  
  
**"Who said that we were gonna tell him"** one of them smiled  
**"We just wanted to know if it's really you"**  
  
**"please don't mention anything to him"**

 **"sure we promise"**  
  
**"So ...would it be rude to ask why are you not together?"**  
  
**"It's complicated"**  
  
**"Come on"**  
  
**" he cheated on me ok? and it didn't seem like once ... so please don't bring this up"**  
  
You kneeled down to get your notepad  
  
**"I'm sorry"** one of the men apologized  
  
**"It's ok I just dont want to see him ever again so please don't tell him"**  
  
**"Of course we won't right Barry?"** the brown haired guy winked **"my name is Hal by the way and he's Barry"** Hal put up his hand for a handshake  
  
**"I'm not allowed to touch the customers it's the bar's rules"**  
  
**" not even for a handshake well that's cold"** Hal laughed  
  
When you left Barry and Hal continued talking  
  
**" Dick cheated on her I can't believe it"** Barry scratched his head **"he seemed like the faithful guy. like I would expect cheating from someone like you"** Barry pointed at Hal  
  
**"HEY I never cheated"**  
  
**"Yea right"** Barry chuckled

 **" so you can't believe that dick is a cheater and you think I am one? What friend you are!"** Hal hit the table  
  
Barry laughed  
  
**" I think I like her"** Hal looked at you  
  
Barry's eyes widened **" stop man not her. we don't want to get into a fight with dick"**  
  
**"Fuck dick he didn't appreciate what he had so now someone else will. I will"** Hal smirked  
  
  
The next day  
  
While you worked you kept your eyes on the door worrying about dick coming in.  
  
Both Barry and Hal came in and sat at their place.  
  
You sighed in relief thank God dick is not with them.  
  
You were expecting Barry and Hal to talk to you today but they didn't  
  
They seemed like they were in a deep argument  
  
They left minutes before closing time  
  
You are in charge of locking the bar. so you switched off the lights. locked the doors. then you put on your coat and walked home  
  
It was after midnight and some men were smoking and blocking the way  
  
You tried to avoid that road but its the only way home  
  
Some men whistled **"wow pretty girl dont be in such a hurry and stay with us"** one of them said. you could feel his breath on your face he was so close to you and he was about to put his hands around your waist.  
  
but he screamed **"arghhhh stop what are you doing?"** The guy's arm was being twisted by Hal **"apologize to the lady or I'll break it"**  
  
**"What the fuck? Aw oh stop... fuck it I'm sorry"**  
  
Hal let go of his hand and kicked him towards the wall  
  
The other men were so scared they all ran off  
  
**"Thank you"** you said to Hal **" you're really a gentleman"**  
  
Hal was standing next to Barry  
  
**"That's nothing you know we're superheroes right? Saving people is what we do"** Hal chuckled  
  
**" I need to go home now before they come back"**  
  
**" wait let's walk you home we dont have anything else to do? Right?"** Hal looked at Barry  
**"Actually we have-"** Hal muffled Barry's mouth before he continued his sentence  
**" we have absolutely nothing"** Hal smiled  
  
It was a silent walk until Hal broke off the silence with a question **" do you always get harassed when you walk home? "**  
  
**" I guess but I ran off yesterday so they couldn't catch me"**  
  
**"Fuck that's no good ... what if I walked with you every night? I can break their arms if they come near you"**  
  
**"No thanks "**  
  
**" why? Do you think we're jerks like dick? We're not"**  
  
**" Dick started off as a good guy,too so you might be just like him and I dont need you walking me home I have been walking home safely everyday"** you walked away

  
Hal just stood there in surprise  
  
Barry laughed **" that was savage"**  
  
**" I love her"** Hal murmured  
  
**"What the fuck?"** Barry raised his eyebrow  
  
**"I need to prove to her that I'm better than dick"**  
  
**" I don't even wanna ask "** Barry sighed **"Let's just go home"**  
  
  
The next day  
  
In the justice league meeting Barry (the flash) was seated next to Bruce (batman) and Hal (green lantern) was seated away next to wonder woman  
  
Barry noticed that bruce hasn't been his normal self **" is something wrong Bruce?"**  
**" ahh I'm worried about dick.... He really loved his wife so much and now that she's gone he has been depressed and refuses to talk to anyone"**  
  
**"Oh I think I can help... but please keep this from everyone else. His wife has been working at the blue bar. We've seen her there."**  
  
**" Thank you for the information Barry"**  
  
  
That night  
  
Hal and Barry we're playing pool at Barry's house. **" I won"** Hal shouted **"Haha, now let's go to the bar"**  
  
Barry remembered what he told Bruce about dick's wife today  
**" maybe it's better to keep playing "**  
  
**" what are you saying? we always go for drinks at this time"**  
  
**" actually ..em...Hal don't get mad"**  
  
**"What?"**  
  
**"I told Bruce where dick's wife works"**  
  
Hal pulled Barry's collar **" WHAT DID U FUCKING SAY?"**  
  
**" who are we to get between them Hal... if they want to patch things-"**  
  
**"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO, YOU FUCKING JERK"**

  
hal let go of him and flew to the bar  
  
He landed a little far so no one would see and entered the bar  
  
You were working and everything seemed peaceful  
  
Hal walked up to you **" I need to talk to you"**  
  
You looked at him **" I'm sorry about yesterday I was very rude I don't know what's gotten into me... you were so kind"**  
  
Hal smiled **" it's ok... anyway I came here to tell you that Barry told Bruce you work here "**  
  
**"What?"** Your eyes were open wide  
  
**"So what will you do?"** Hal asked **"Barry is fucking stupid I'll tell you that...huh?"**  
  
You hid behind Hal **"shhh"**   
  
Hal looked in front of him and saw Dick asking the waitresses if they know someone by your name but you were lucky you used a fake name here.  
So they all answered that you dont work here  
  
You were hiding behind hal **" walk slowly to the door on the right"** you instructed Hal  
  
Hal walked on the side so you won't appear  
Good thing dick didn't notice him, you thought  
  
You were holding Hal's shirt as you walked into the room  
  
Hal closed the door  
It was the storage room  
Hal looked from the tiny window on the door  
**" he's asking your boss now, that guy doesn't give up does he?"**  
  
You sat on the ground **" I have a lawyer now to process the divorce but he refuses to sign the papers, I even agreed to lose all my rights I don't want anything from him I just want my freedom"**  
  
**"I'm sorry"**  
  
**" thank you for helping me again"** you stood up and dusted off your dress **" you really are a gentleman"**  
  
Dick has already left so Hal opened the door for you and you walked out.  
  
Hal sat at his table drinking a giant beer glass.  
  
You sat in front of him **" since your friend isnt here and my shift is over I'll sit with you today"**  
  
**" wow then thank god he's not here I wish he doesn't come at all if that means you'll sit with me everyday"**  
  
You laughed  
  
You drank beer with Hal as he talked about his job as a pilot  
  
Hal was so pleasant and funny that you wondered how your life would have been if you married him instead of dick  
  
when it was closing time You took your coat and locked the bar. Hal was waiting for you.  
  
You walked out with him  
**" isn't it better?"**  
**"What?"**  
**" just the two of us walking peacefully without Barry, we should ditch him"**  
  
You both laughed  
  
Hal walked you until you reached your sister's house  
  
**" that's my place I would invite you, but my sister is sleeping"**  
  
**" it's ok, I'll see you tomorrow "** he waved and smiled  
  
You waved back. You felt so happy today that you didn't want to leave Hal.

  
  
  
Next day

Your sister told you that her boyfriend will be moving in with her this weekend. You thought that you should find another place to stay. You cant impose any longer here.

You were cleaning the tables at the bar.

  
**"What's wrong you seem down today?"** Hal asked  
**" I should move out in a few days my sister's boyfriend is moving in. Thing is I can't afford rent with the little money I have"**  
  
Barry suggested **"maybe stay at your mom's?"**  
  
**" she lives in a different city I have to quit my job.... but I like it here"** you sighed  
  
  
You walked to an empty table to clean it and Hal approached you he said in a low voice **" I have an extra room you can stay with me we just have to keep it a secret from Barry so he doesn't snitch"** he laughed  
  
**"I dont know"**  
**" stay with me You can keep your room messy I don't mind"** he smiled  
  
**" wow that's tempting"** you laughed  
  
**" see, you'll be comfortable with me"** Hal smiled  
  
**" I don't know "** you wiped the table **" but Thank you for the offer anyway"**  
  
**" oh"** he scratched his head **" I'll keep it empty for you in case you change your mind"**  
  
**"Ok"** you nodded  
  
**"What did you two talk about?"** Barry was so curious  
  
**" I asked her about the best cocktails here"** Hal looked at you  
  
**" and which one was it?"** Barry asked  
  
**" oh .... she told me all of them were good"** Hal avoided Barry's gaze  
  
After drinking Barry and Hal walked out the cafe they almost crossed the street   
  
Hal felt his pockets **" fuck I think I forgot my wallet in the bar.. you can go home I'll go back and get it"**  
  
**" you never forget your stuff ever, want me to get it fast for you?"** Barry laughed  
  
**" no thanks I'll get it myself I'll see you tomorrow Barry"** Hal waved as he ran back

  
  
You were switching off the lights when you saw Hal waiting for you by the glass door  
  
You went out and locked the door. You looked at Hal **" what are you doing here? I thought you left with Barry"**  
  
**" I ditched him"** he laughed **" I want to walk you home just like yesterday, just the two of us. I really enjoyed it"**  
  
  
**"You're really sweet Hal "** you smiled  
  
It was a silent walk most of the way until Hal asked  
**" Did I make you feel uncomfortable with my offer to stay with me?"**  
  
**"Hal ....I'm not uncomfortable it's just that I hope to find a place to stay alone I'm tired of living with others and relaying on them"**  
  
**"Well it's your lucky day because I rarely stay home so you'll be alone.But then again if you live with me I'll never leave home so maybe it's not a good idea after all"** he chuckled  
  
**"You're cute Hal ...and we're here at my place I'll see you tomorrow"** you waved  
  
Hal waved back and walked away  
  
You didn't want to go in. You kept looking at Hal until he disappeared from your vision. You realized that you liked being with him so much. Whenever you go to work you would wait for his arrival. When you lock things you wish he'd wait for you to walk you home. Maybe you like Hal. 

  
  
The next night  
  
You went to work and when it was time for Barry and Hal to arrive. Barry arrived alone.  
  
**" Hey... will Hal be late today?"** you gave Barry a glass of beer.  
**" No,Hal decided to stay home"**  
**"Is he ok?"** you felt worried  
**" i think he has a slight fever "**  
**" really? I thought superheroes never get sick"**  
Barry laughed **" of course we do"**  
**" Can you take me to his place afterwards I want to see if he's ok"**  
**" sure I'm going to his place anyway"**  
**" thank you Barry"** You really wanted to see Hal so badly. today and tomorrow and everyday. You already miss him when he's not around.  
  
It was closing time. You asked the people who work at the kitchen if they could make you a bowl of soup and you poured it in a pot and took it with you.  
  
You locked the door as Barry was texting.  
**" I'm sure he'll be jumping when he knows that you're coming"** Barry laughed  
  
**"He likes having company that much"** you laughed  
  
Barry blinked in disbelief **" likes having company? No haha he likes you"**  
  
**" he ...likes .. me?"** You blushed  
  
**" yea all he talks about is you. I think he's crazy about you"** he laughed **" now since he knows you're coming he'll be styling his hair and wearing something fancy. When Hal's sick he doesnt normally move and his hair is extremely messy"**  
  
You were walking after Barry to a giant building. You took the elevator to get to his apartment. Barry rang the bell and as soon as he rang the door opened.  
**" hey welcome"** Hal smiled.he was wearing a denim shirt and denim pants. His hair was half parted. He looked different. You wouldn't have even guessed that he was sick.  
Barry whispered **" see?"**  
You chuckled  
  
Hal raised his eyebrow **" what's so funny?"**  
Barry **" the cologne is way over the top man you never put cologne"**  
  
**" shut up"** Hal screamed  
  
**" this is for you Hal its soup, I hope you'll feel better"**  
  
Hal took it. He was grinning from ear to ear.  
**" wow for me? You didn't have to. You know I'm a superhero I don't get sick"** he put it on the table  
  
**" Don't lie Hal she already knows we can get sick"** Barry laughed  
  
**" fuck you Barry. I'm not like you."** Hal looked at you **" I dont get sick its just Barry because he's weak"**  
  
**"Fine"** you laughed **" ok since I'm here where is the extra room you talked about?"**  
  
**" oh you're interested?"** Hal winked  
  
**" doesn't hurt to look at it"**  
  
**"Cool. it's right there"** he walked in front of you and opened the door.  
  
**"Wow ...it's big"**  
  
**" yea"**  
  
**"Did someone live here?"**  
  
**" yea I had a roommate"** Hal answered he was leaning on the wall.  
  
**" feels unreal "**  
  
**" you like it?"**  
  
**" I do"**  
  
**" then take it"**  
  
You were silent. You couldn't answer him  
  
**" I should go home now I hope you'll feel better Hal"** you smiled  
  
**" wait I'll walk you home"** Hal followed you  
  
**" no, please stay and rest I'll be fine"** you smiled  
  
  
You walked home still thinking of what Barry told you. Does Hal like you?. He's always kind and He helped you a lot. But then, dick was kind, too but he changed. Maybe his heart will change and he'll cheat. You sighed **" fuck you dick"** you screamed as you walked home.

  
  
The next night  
Hal came way earlier than usual.  
You waved at him **" you're surprisingly early today"**  
  
**" I'm making up for last night when I couldn't come"** he laughed  
  
You put your hand over his hand. **" I'm glad you're ok"** once you realized what you've done your face turned red and you walked quickly to the kitchen.  
  
  
You touched your face **"oh my God what did I just do"** you covered your face with your hands. **" he must think I'm flirting"**  
  
Your hands felt so warm and smooth. Hal regretted that he didn't hold your hand.  
  
After you locked the door. Hal walked by your side and he slid his hand softly and slowly into your hand. He held your hand.  
You looked at him  
**" it's a bit chilly"** he smiled  
You were walking while holding hands  
Your heart was pounding so loudly you felt nervous and worried that Hal might hear it.  
  
You were looking at the floor while you walked. suddenly you saw a shadow. There was someone standing in your way. You looked up and it was fucking Dick what the fuck is he doing?  
  
**" Hal why are** **you with my wife? Are you fucking her? Is that why she disappeared because she's cheating on me with you?"**  
  
Hal punched Dick so hard that dick fell on the ground.  
  
**" Hal stop, please"** you walked closely to dick " **hey dickhead listen to me carefully and listen well**  
**If you dont sign our divorce papers now. I'll tell my lawyer that you committed adultery. I'll also ask for all my rights. You will be left with nothing. You'll lose your job and your money. even the house. I really wanted things to end cleanly between us, but you definitely don't deserve kindness because you're an ass"**  
  
**" so you want a divorce to be with Hal? Do you know that he's a playboy and likes sleeping with a lot of women.if you think I'm an ass then he's worse I've only known 2 women in my life"** dick stood up and spit the blood in his mouth from Hal's punch  
  
You were silent and walked away leaving both men behind.  
  
Hal followed you.  
**"I'm sorry"** he apologized  
  
**" for what? you didn't do anything wrong"** you said looking straight you didnt want to look at him.  
  
**" what** **dick said.... I was like that back then ...I liked sleeping around but I changed I really did I'm not like that anymore"**  
  
**" Hal ....why are you telling me this?"** You stopped and looked at him  
  
**" because I don't want you to misunderstand"** Hal looked sad  
  
You laughed **" so you were an asshole? well at least you're not one now, unlike dick who is still an asshole"**  
  
Hal smiled  
  
You arrived home and waved to Hal but unlike everyday where u felt happy with him today you felt hurt ...even when you know Hal is nice and likes you. Knowing that he was a playboy just makes you sad. You pictured him as the perfect squeaky clean kind man. So knowing he was a jerk kinda shattered his whole image in your head.

  
  
Your lawyer called in the morning she told you that dick signed the divorce papers and now you're finally free. You felt relieved. Finally this nightmare is over.  
  
It was Friday and your sister's bf will move in tomorrow. You suddenly remembered that. But finding a place to rent now seems impossible.  
  
Maybe you can stay with Hal until you find a good place just temporarily.  
  
At the bar. When Hal came he went straight to you. **" hi"** you greeted him **" I'm sorry about yesterday I couldn't sleep.... I was thinking about how wrong I was I should have told you that before dick... It wasn't a secret I just wanted you to know the present me not the past one ... are you mad?"**  
  
You kissed his cheek **" would a mad person do this?"**  
  
His face turned red  
  
**" is your room still available?"**  
  
**" yea "**  
  
**" can I move in ?"**

  
**"Sure you don't even have to ask. It's kept only for you"**  
  
You both smiled  
  
You hugged him he put his arms around your back  
  
**" you can stay the night at my place.your room already has a bed and in the morning i'll help you pack"**  
  
**" cool"**  
  
you walked home while holding hands. **" I just realized something now we'll walk home together everyday"**  
  
He opened the apartment's door and gave you two keys. **" this is the apartment's key and your room's key"**  
  
**" thanks I'll go to sleep now"**

  
**" have a good night"** he smiled at you

In the morning Hal took you to IHOP for breakfast it was only a few streets away.  
  
**"You should try their pancakes they're really good"**  
  
**"Ok"**  
You sat on a table by the window and looked at the menu. Hal sat in front of you but he was looking at his phone.  
  
**" have you decided already?"** You asked  
**" yea I always eat my breakfast here"** he smiled  
**" well... that's really unhealthy.. you should cook your own food"**  
**" ok mom"** he chuckled  
**" DONT CALL ME THAT "** you screamed at him.

he laughed

  
  
You ordered pancakes and Hal ordered scrambled eggs and sausage  
  
You were sneaking glances at Hal while you ate.  
  
He looked hot but doesn't he always look hot. Whatever he wears just compliments his body. He was wearing a grey v neck shirt and denim pants. His shirt was tight enough to show his chest muscles.  
  
Hal noticed you and you looked away fast.  
**" is there something on my shirt?"**  
You blushed  
  
  
  
You went with Hal to your sister's house to get your stuff. You knocked the door and greeted your sister. Your sister was happy to see Hal  
**"Omg I didn't know you brought your boyfriend?"**  
  
**" no no no he's my roommate he's here to help me"**  
  
**" just a roommate we're definitely more than that"** Hal pouted  
  
Your sister clapped **" I knew it"**  
  
**"No he's joking"** you then turned to Hal **" stop it and help me get my stuff"**  
  
You went to your room. Hal waited for you outside the room. you put all your clothes that were hung in the closet in your roller luggage. You put your beauty products and tooth brush in a plastic bag. You didn't have any shoes to pack. you only had the shoes you were wearing. you just had one handbag that you left at Hal's apartment. No books, no accessories. Or other belongings. All you had was this roller luggage and a plastic bag.  
You cleaned the room. And closed the door.  
  
You hugged your sister and kissed her. Then left the house. Hal followed you out.  
  
**"That's all your stuff?"** Hal seemed confused  
  
**"Yep that's everything"**  
  
**" are you sure? I can help you carry your stuff if you have more"**  
  
**" that's everything I own Hal, all my other stuff dick bought them for me so I didn't take them. Even though I liked one necklace he gave me on our first date and I knew well that back then he liked me and I should have kept it because it was the first gift someone ever gave me but I couldn't keep anything from Dick I dont want to be reminded by him anymore"**  
  
**" I'm sorry"** Hal looked down he was regretting asking you that.  
  
You smiled **" its ok they're not even necessities"**  
  
**" you're very wise and smart. only a stupid guy wouldn't notice that"** he brushed your hair with his hand  
  
Your heart fluttered and your face turned red.  
  
**"Th-thanks"**  
  
You arrived home with Hal and started unpacking.  
  
You and Hal share 1 bathroom. You felt weird somehow. You put your toothbrush next to his.  
And your towel next to his towel. You never shared a bathroom before even with your ex husband.  
  
You put your clothes in the closet. And layed on your back on the bed. You turned to your side.  
At this point you knew for sure that you are head over heels for Hal. Even though you didn't want to be involved emotionally with anyone but you couldn't stop your feelings from developing for him. Living with him will be hard that's for sure.  
You don't know if he feels the same. He was just kind to you. And you didn't want to misinterpret his kindness for something else.  
But then again Barry did say that Hal liked you....  
But why didn't Hal say anything... or maybe he just liked you as a friend? ... that would explain a lot....  
You layed on your back. Maybe I should look for another place? you thought. Eventually Hal would need this room when he gets a girlfriend and you'll need to move out. Or he'll bring a girl over and you won't bear it. It will hurt you so bad and you've gotten your heart broken already. You sighed.  
  
These thoughts kept running on your mind until you fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Your phone alarm started buzzing. You woke up and turned it off. It was 9 am. You wondered if Hal was up already. You got up and walked out of your room. You heard sizzling noises Hal must be cooking something. You brushed your teeth and washed up. You went to the kitchen. The kitchen was small. it had a square table with four chairs. **" I thought you dont eat at home"** you chuckled  
**" yea I don't, but you do, so I decided to cook for you something"**  
**" wow... I'm so touched what is this?"** You took a look at the frying pan and Hal was making grilled cheese sandwich. You held your laughter. You expected something more but he's doing it for you and that meant a lot.  
**" it looks delicious"** you smiled at him  
  
You ate the grilled cheese sandwich with coffee and when you were done Hal pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
**" I was out with Barry yesterday and I saw this lucky charm necklace it reminded me of you so I thought you should have it as a welcome gift"**  
  
The lucky charm was of a lotus and it said new beginnings

  
  
**" Hal... you really shouldn't have"**  
  
**" I know but I wanted to "**  
  
**"You dont have to bring me anything Hal"** you were avoiding his gaze **" You don't have to be nice to me... I know you feel sorry for me .. I'm such a pathetic loser "** tears rolled down your eyes  
  
Hal got up and hugged you tightly **" no you're not"** he wiped your tears with his fingers  
You wiped your tears and moved away  
  
**"I didn't do it because I felt sorry I never thought of that. I did it because I like you I really do like you a lot and I wanted to make you happy"**  
  
You were overwhelmed you couldn't say anything back.  
  
Hal scratched his head **" I know it's hard to digest... you dont have to give me an answer now I'll wait until your heart is ready to accept me"**  
  
  
**"Hal I can give you my answer now I really love you"**  
  
**"You love me?"**  
  
**" I love you Hal"**  
  
Hal moved closer he put his hand under your chin and kissed your lips. you kissed him back  
  
The two of you kissed until you were out of breath.  
  
Hal touched your cheek **" can I put the necklace on?"**  
You nodded  
  
Hal put the necklace around your neck and clasped it.  
  
You touched the lotus charm it was really cute.  
  
**"Thank you I really love it"**  
  
**" it suits you so well"** he kissed your cheek  
  
**" I-I should get going "**  
  
**"Yea I'll see you later"**  
  
You got dressed for work and left  
  
As you walked out you were feeling your lips you couldn't believe what just happened.  
You looked at your necklace and touched the charm to make sure it wasn't a dream.  
  
  
At night Barry and Hal came together.  
  
**" I feel so happy today"** Hal had a big smile  
  
**"Something good happened?"** Barry looked at him  
  
**" let's just say my life will begin now"**  
  
**"What the fuck Hal? hahaha"**  
  
**" I'm telling you i have a girlfriend you fucker"**  
  
**" you do? Wow finally congrats buddy"** Barry patted Hal's shoulder **"so whose the lucky lady?"**  
  
**"Right there"** Hal waved at you  
  
**"Oh"** Barry's expression darkened  
  
**" you don't seem excited about this"**  
  
**"I am excited for you... I just wish it was with someone with less troubles"**  
  
**" she and dick got a divorce so what trouble is there?"**  
  
**" ah forget it Hal just dont break her heart ok? She has already been hurt badly by her ex so you need to be gentle"**  
  
**" I will take care of her"**  
  
  
You were switching the lights off at the bar when you felt someone hugging you from the back. **" great job today"** Hal kissed your cheek  
  
You were blushing. Hal was holding your waist. You couldn't move until he removed his hands.  
**"So how was your day?"** Hal asked as you locked the door  
**"It was good"** you smiled  
**"Why not perfect? It was a perfect day for me"** Hal laughed  
**"All my days are perfect with you Hal"**  
Hal kissed your lips  
He held your hand until you got home  
  
when you got to the apartment and closed the door behind you. Hal held your waist and kissed you. He took off your coat as he kissed your neck. And opened the door to his room. He layed you on his bed.And unzipped your dress. He lowered your dress. You were in your lace bra and lace panties. Hal took off his tshirt and pants. He was wearing his briefs only. He kissed your breasts while you buried your face in his chest. He unclasped your bra and took it off. He kissed your lips while fondling with your breasts. Then he put his hand inside your panty and started feeling you with his fingers. You were already wet. He rubbed your clit. He inserted his two fingers inside you while kissing you. He thrusted very slowly. He was biting your lips as he kissed you. you felt his warm breath on your breast. He sucked your right breast. Pulled it with his soft lips. Sucked your nipple. His tongue was feeling your nipples as they get hard. He licked your hard nipple and continued sucking them. He moved to your left breast. Sucking your hardened nipple. He moved his lips and licked your nipple over and over until it was so hard that it popped out. He cupped your breasts. He massaged them with his hands. Then he pulled your hardened nipples with his fingers. He kissed your nipple. He sucked on your breast. His tongue licking your nipple moving around it in circular movements. He licked it more and pulled your nipple with his lips. He cupped your breasts and pulled them. Then he sucked your breasts again. He cupped your breasts with his hands as he kissed your stomach. His kisses were going down your crotch. Your whole body was throbbing. He then went up and kissed your breasts, stomach and crotch again. He spread your legs open. He licked your crotch. His tongue feeling every part of you. He then licked your clit his tongue went up and down. Your legs were moving up as His tongue made you more wet. He sucked your clit. Then he put 2 fingers inside you. He thrusted his fingers slowly. Then he started moving them fast. You were moaning. He removed his fingers and licked them. Then he rubbed the tip of his penis on your clit. He then put his penis inside you slowly. His hard penis entered you. Your hands were around him as he thrusted deeper. He kissed your lips as he thrusted. His penis would go in and out making you feel good. Then he moved his penis faster making you moan louder. It was painful because he was big but you never felt satisfied before. He came inside you and removed his penis slowly as he pants. You came too. He hugged you and layed beside you. he brushed your hair softly. the two of you fell asleep holding each other.  
  
  
  
The next day  
  
It was your day off so Hal wanted to take you on a date. He wanted to take you to a fancy place but you told him you wanted to go to a theme park.  
  
So Hal took you to a theme park. You rode the viking together. Even though it felt scary but sitting beside someone you love made you feel safer. Hal got you ice cream as you walked holding hands. You took a few rides together before you went to a restaurant for dinner.  
  
You sat in front of Hal. The restaurant was Italian. it looked expensive even before looking at the menu. It made you feel uneasy.  
**" maybe we should get a burger from McDonald's I'm really ok with just a burger"**  
  
Hal put his hand over yours. **" it's ok I really want to spoil you .. but if you really don't like it here then we should go get burgers"**  
  
You walked out until you found a McDonald's. You ordered together than sat by his side.  
He laughed **" shouldn't you sit in front of me?"**  
  
**" I wanna sit close to you"** you smiled  
  
**"You're cute"** Hal leaned and kissed your lips  
  
**"HAL"** a woman screamed **" HAL JORDAN?"**  
The woman sat in the empty seat in front of you and Hal.  
  
**" I can't believe I'm seeing you here. I have just came from my trip and you're the first person I meet from work "**  
  
Hal looked surprised. He didnt answer her.  
  
Your order was ready so you stood up and went to pick it up.  
  
**" Hal honestly"** her tone changed **" I really regretted breaking up with you... I shouldn't have. I couldn't stop thinking about you when I was overseas"** she put her hand over Hal's **" if you can take me back I promise I'll never let you go again"**  
  
You were holding the tray with your order and you heard her. You lost all strength somehow. You couldn't take another step. you froze in your place, your arms couldn't hold this tray anymore. The tray fell along with your burgers, and fries.  
  
Hal heard the noise and was shocked to see you. He ran towards you and started helping you pick up the food. Then he helped you get up  
**" are you ok?"** He looked worried  
**" yea yea I just slipped"** you faked a smile  
**" I'm glad your ok"** Hal smiled  
You looked at your table and the girl left. she wasn't there anymore.  
Hal put the tray on the table **" good thing all our food was packed well. I'll go fill up our cups"**  
  
Hal was being kind. Most of the fries fell and the package only had a small amount. The burgers toppings were out of place.  
  
You sighed. You were worried about this girl. This mysterious girl who seemed to be Hal's ex. Did Hal really love her? Will he get back together now that she's here... and are they working together?...  
  
Hal put the drinks on the table and sat in front of you.  
  
He grabbed his burger and started eating it.  
You held your burger but couldn't even have a bite. Suddenly you felt full. You felt that you needed answers more than you needed food.  
  
**" Hal.... who was that girl?"**  
  
**" she's my boss"** he wiped his mouth with a tissue  
  
**" your boss?"**  
  
**" yea ...actually we used to date. We dated for 3 years but she dumped me to study overseas"**  
  
**"Oh..im sorry"**  
  
**"It's fine It was way back"**  
  
**" what did she talk to you about before she left?"**  
  
**" nothing. Just work related"**  
  
**" work related..."** you felt betrayed why did he just lie.. should you tell him you heard her?...  
  
Suddenly the words you were trying to keep bursted out **" Do you still like her? Will you go back to her?"**  
  
Hal looked worried **" no, of course not why would I go back? I'm with you now"**  
  
**" Do you still like her? You didn't answer Hal.."**  
  
Hal gulped **" I don't know ... she was my first love. She was special-"**  
  
You stood up **" you should be with her then and not me"** you were about to leave but Hal grabbed your wrist **" what's that supposed to mean I never said I wanted to be back with her"**  
  
**" you don't have to say it"** suddenly your eyes were getting tearful **" you are not over her and it shows"**  
Hal let go of your wrist and you walked out.  
  
You just wanted to disappear. You knew it was over. He was just being nice and he couldn't let you down. You were crying while walking.  
  
  
You waved to a cab and got in. You wanted to avoid Hal but going home means being with Hal again  
  
You wiped your tears with your hands.  
  
**"What the fuck? Get out of the way"** the cab driver screamed at someone  
  
The door next to you opened. Someone got in. He was panting. You couldn't see well because of the tears. You rubbed your eyes and saw Hal next to you. Hal hugged you tightly. **" I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you"** he hugged you. You felt his warmth.  
  
You reached home. Hal got out of the car and held the door for you. You got out. He held both of your hands and kissed them.  
**" You need to know that I'm so happy with you this happiness I never found with her. I was in love with her but never happy because she didn't love me as much as I loved her. Eventually I was dumped. I didnt recover well. I didn't commit to a relationship afterwards fearing being heartbroken again. I never opened my heart to anyone and no one touched my heart afterwards. But then I felt something with you. Being near you made me happy and I felt love again. I feel like Our hearts match we love each other the same. You fear losing me as much as I fear losing you. I love you, and you alone from all of my heart. And I will never change. so will you trust me? will you stay with me?"**  
  
He was still holding both of your hands and looking into your eyes.

Tears fell on your cheek **" I trust you Hal "** you buried your face in his chest.

 **"I know"** he hugged you and kissed the top of your head. **"let's go to our home"** he held your hand and you walked back home.


End file.
